Past Lives
by Vindictus
Summary: This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. who were team 7 in their past lives? and why is Danzo researching cloning? first fanfiction.


OK, this idea wont leave me alone.

disclaimer- I dont own naruto... or disgaea... Couple copies of MK... not even sure i own the plot...

PAST LIVES

a fanfic by Vindictus

Kakashi Grinned in pleasure. After a week of thinking, he had found a way to keep from having to train his genin any more then nesesary.(sp?) He would make them relive thier past lives, regaining all the skills and abilities from thier preincarnations.

The parts of Kakashi's mind that tried to tell him that maybe this was a bad idea was clubbed, shot, and beaten to death before it could voice its opinion.

After a month of trial and error, he managed to create a jutsu to stimulate the portion of the brain that deals with past lives, causing them to be relived. now all the Ero-Sensei had to do was trick his students into letting him use it on them...

XXXXX

Sasuke had been far to easy... all he had to do was tell him it would make him more powerful, and he was hooked. He told Sakura it would make Sasuke like her more, and she wouldnt stop nattering at him to use it. Suprisingly, Naruto was the hardest to convince... aparently he had some qualms about letting someone use a untested jutsu to poke around his brain... Ah, they were waking up...

XXXXX

Naruto's head was a mass of swirling images, twisting thier way into his psyche and worming into his very core...

_"How nice of you... if it were me, I would have beat them ALL the way to death." "HI! Im an assasin." " Hehehe... LOOK AT THIS! O MY GOD!" " I am the 35th Defender of earth, Captain Gordan!" " If you had spared his life, he would have restored her..."_

The Guilt, the pain... they washed over him like the tide. He had brought her back... at the cost of his own life. He had left her, like his mother had left him.

XXXXX

Sakura remembered...

Innumerable fighting styles, unimaginable prowess as he shifted, moved, learned... Shock as he realized he had been duped like a child out of the cradle... And the peace as he brought down his foe, even as his life was ending...

She remembered ... Shujinko.

XXXXX

Sasuke twitched. These memories... they had to be fake. He could not accept them being real. He would never do that... would he?

The last few seconds of his life Flashed before his eyes again as if to mock him...

_"Die, alien scum!" he shouted as he snatched up a shotgun and ran towards the little green men... only to stop as the weapon fell apart._

_As the aliens turned thier guns toward him, he broke out in a cold sweat." um... I surrender?"_

XXXXX

Kakashi stared in shock as Sasuke sat bolt upright yelling, " ITS NOT TRUE! ITS NOT!" and then passing out. Sakura Repeated " got him... I got him..." over and over...

And Naruto cried as navy blue flames raged around him.

A little voice in the back of his head started singing the 'I told you so' song

XXXXX

Sandiame stared at kakashi in shock as he revealed what he had done. As Kakashi wound to a close, he started twitching sporiadically.

" So youre telling me you spent a month and a half finding a way to SLACK OFF?!"

Kakashi winced as that statement struck what he did right between the eyes. " Um... well... kinda..."

" You do realise that using a UNTESTED jutsu to probe in youre students heads is so STUPID as to make me wonder WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN SMOKING?! You... are very fortunate that the jutsu seems to be working out, because if it didn't..." Sandiame sighed. " I am going to have a yamakana see if team 7 is completely sane... On the plus side, I have been trying to convince the council that Sasuke's mental health needs to be checked up on... this will get the job done nicely. But as Naruto needs a checkup too... The only Yamanaka old enough to be impartial towards him is Ino... Kakashi! Find team Asuma and bring them here, now!"

Kakashi sighed... he'd been planning to buy the new season of Icha Icha Paradise this evening, too...

XXXXX

Asuma sweated... the match had gone on for an hour already, and he was going to lose again.

" Pawn takes queen... Checkmate."

Asuma heard Ino griping about how if thier sensei would actually train them, rather then sit around and play chess with Shikamaru they might actally get a mission other then to catch the 'demon cat from hell' as she had dubbed it...Couldn't she see how strategy was more important then just bashing there way through every obstacle encountered? after all...

Kakashi popped into existence in a puff of smoke. "Yo! Hey, Asuma... you're old man wants you and your team at the hokage tower... about an hour ago."

Cursing, Asuma stood up and started running towards the hokage tower...

XXXXX

"You're early, Asuma... I wasn't expecting you here for another thirty minutes... no matter. Once your team shows up, we can discuss your mission further."

Swearing at Kakashi inside his head, Asuma settled down for a wait.

XXXXX

Once team Asuma arrived at the hokages office, the suspence had built to a fever pitch. What could be important enough to call them from thier 'training'?

"This is an important mission... one of your fellow genin teams sensei has made a rather idiotic decision... rather then training his Genin normally, he decided to create a jutsu to force his students to live thier previous life again... Oddly enough, his crackpot idea actually worked. Youre job is to give them a mental checkup to see if forcing them to remember their entire previous life has caused any psychosis... as you have a yamanaka on your team, this should be easy. They are in ward three of the konoha hospital. goodbye!"

team asuma were rushed out so quickly they didn't realise they hadn't even been told which team had a sensei so messed up as to test a jutsu like that on his students.

XXXXX

in the KONOHA BOOKESHOPE kakashi sneezed violently.

XXXXX

"SASUKE-KUN! what are you doing here? this is where our first patient is supposed to be!"

Sasuke shivered... if those memories werent enough, now he had to deal with one of his most persistent fangirls.. wait... did she say patient? Cold shivers went down his spine at the thought.

Alas, his fears were very pertinent indeed. " Ino... I think he is the patient. shouldnt you use your Shintenshin jutsu to get into his head?"

Sasukes eyes widened. if anyone saw his... past life, he was ruined!

Unfortunately he spent to much time contemplating what might happen to dodge the transfer.

after a couple minutes ino returned to her body. sasukes fears were confirmed as she started gigling madly.

" You- that-heheheHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke slumped in resignation. he was ruined...

Still giggling like a schoolgirl, Ino started to bargain. " I wont tell anyone.. if you agree to be my servant for life."

Sasuke looked angry for a moment, before squelching his oversized ego. "Agreed"

XXXXX

Ino walked into Sakuras room with a grin on her face. If Sasuke's previous life had such exelent blackmail material, surely Sakura's would supply endless fun!

Shikamaru and Chouji followed behind her slowly. The gigling had been bad enough... neither of them wanted to deal with her if she saw something really funny...

"Shintenshin!"

Shikamaru caught Ino in a shadow bind before she could fall over. then he layed down and released the shadow bind. It was too troublesome to get back up though...

After a few minutes Ino returned to her body. "huh... that was weird... Shes not insane, though. The next subject is... Ah, shit. I hope stupidity isn't catching."

XXXXX

"What is it?" Naruto's voice was low and harsh, as if he had been crying.

Ino winced before replying," We were sent here to check up on your teams mental health. Your the only one we havent checked yet."

Naruto grimaced. " Here to pick my brain, are you? Why not, I guess..."

Taking that as permission, Ino used Shintenshin on him to look at his memories...

About an hour later, she woke up. "oww..." Turning to naruto, she asked " THAT was your past life? I would have thought it was a lemming."

Naruto used the best glare in his arsenal, The glare he had stolen from Sasuke. To his surprise, it actually made Team 8 flinch. " If the technique that Idiot thought up worked, then yes, its my past life." He growled out. " If your done, the door is over there... I wish to be alone."

To her teammates shock, Ino turned and walked out the door. Rather then piss off the suddenly menacing Naruto, they quickly followed her.

Noone noticed Naruto's eyes bleeding red as he started crying again. "Flonne..."

XXXXX

In the Sandiames office, team 8 was waiting for Ino to finish her report.

"... In conclusion, the jutsu itself does not cause psychosis, but the merging of two different personalities might cause a change in personalities... for instance, sasuke will probably be more open from now on. However, Naruto will probably be less open and more violent because of what happened to him in his past life."

Sandiame stared at her. "You've given me a long, careful explanation but I didnt understand a word of it. Anyway, you've made so many referances to there past lives, but you never actually told us anything about them. What happened in his past life that would make NARUTO cold and violent?

Ino paused. " you wouldnt believe me if I told you..."

Sandiame smirked in a rare show of arrogance. " then why dont you show me?"

Ino twitched " Fine."

Shikamaru and Chouji shared a look. Letting their curiosity get the better of them, they asked, "Can we see to?"

Asuma was curious to. "Me as well.Naruto doesn't really seem the type to have had a horrid past life."

Sighing, Ino aquiessed."Fine, but if what you see leaves you mentally scarred..."

Before they could change thier minds, she cast a jutsu enveloping them in naruto's memories.

XXXXX

About an hour later they woke up.

The first person to speak was Shikamaru. " I will never look at a penguin the same way again."

Getting nods of agreement from everyone, Shikamaru seemed satisfied.

"Now lets figure out how to solve the little problem kakashi's jutsu creates." said the sandiame," If it is recorded someone will find out about it... but if it is not recorded, we lose a valuable jutsu whenever kakashi dies. And after the idiotic way he used it today, I seriously doubt we can trust him with this jutsu."

Shikamaru blinked a couple times."Wait... why are you asking our opinions about something that could change the very lifestyle of our country? theoretically, if we used this jutsu on every person in fire country, then we would have a LOT of psychoes on our hands. If we used it there would have to be a way to screen out people who were something useless in thier previous incarnations like farmers. Surely we dont qualify to even think about making a choice in this matter?"

Sandiame grinned." Ah, but you already know about it, so Its not like Im revealing terrible secrets like Konohas plan to take over the universe."

Chouji blinked. "Do we have one of those?"

" _WE_ dont, but councelor Denzo does. from what I understand its very detailed and quite likely to work, just as soon as the cloning jutsu functions correctly... The last test created a fire-breathing parakeet."

Asuma popped a cigar. "what was he trying to clone?"

Sandiame sighed. " He was attempting to clone Itachi AND Naruto, aparently. Sharingan + Insane stamina and healing rate fire breathing parakeet, it would seem." The Sandiame shuddered as the thought of a blue eyed blond Itachi pervaded his mind.

Chouji blinked. Again. " Who's Itachi? or was he trying to clone a weasel?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Why would a megalomaniac who wants to take over the world want to crossbreed Naruto and a weasel?"

Ino giggled. "I dunno... I think the weasel Naruto idea is cute... What?"

After staring for a moment, Sandiame decided noone else was going to tell her why that was a bad idea... and couldn't come up with a single reason. Weird. "Anyway," Sandiame stated, "... Wait. What were we talking about again?" Looking around, it was aparent nobody remembered. "Whatever. DISMISSED!"

XXXXX

A.N.

Okay, this is my first fic. I really dont have any plot planned, but the main Antagonist is going to be Danzo and the FBP(Fire Breathing Parakeet) army. And yes, I realize this idea is crack, but it wouldn't get outta my head. Kudos to anyone who recognizes where Sasuke's previous life came from.

Vindictus


End file.
